


i'll wear my favorite sweater today (please shower me with kisses)

by babyning



Series: chaebols sookai au [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Whipped Choi Soobin, but yes soobin is whipped with capital w, he can be scary when he wants it though, he's the cutest human being ever i don't accept excuses okay, i didn't know that tag exist lmao, pastel hyuka, soobin calls hyuka his angel, still whipped, well he IS his angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyning/pseuds/babyning
Summary: going out to visit his mate at his workplace was not what he had in mind when kai decided to skip his morning class today. but he did it anyway.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: chaebols sookai au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644754
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	i'll wear my favorite sweater today (please shower me with kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i love sookai even more. yes i am whipped. yes they're the cutest ship i've ever known. yes soobin is one hell of a whipped man. i aspire to be as whipped as he is when it comes to huening kai lol

Going out to visit his mate at his workplace was not what he had in mind when Kai decided to skip his morning class today. A new plushie to be added to his collection and also three liters of grape juice were the goal in mind; and also lounging on their shared king-sized bed while watching the new - and still unreleased - marvel movies. However, Kai doesn't expect to miss his alpha this much.

This is weird. Kai has always known he’s clingy, but not to the point that he needs to see Soobin’s face every five seconds. It's always Soobin who misses him first, and never him. And also, he hates corporates buildings. They’re so plain-looking and boring, the employees like to gossip when they have free time, and also the excessive use of air conditioners. Ugh, not even his yeonjun-hyung’s highest bribe could ever land him in his office. Or even his dad’s. Or anyone, really. So why would Choi Soobin be different?

The answer comes with the tall, boring-like building in front of him. The omega sighs loudly.

“I’m sooooooo whipped,” he whines. “This is all your fault, hyung.”

Just one step into the building, just like he’d expected, everyone immediately whips their head and stares wide-eyed at his direction. And by everyone he meant every damn one, even the obviously busy intern stops on his track to give him a once over. It’s to be expected, considering that he’s still wearing his favorite jeans onesie combined with this soft, light purple sweater while sporting what Soobin claimed as cute-nerd-glasses as he clutches on his limited-edition doughnut pastel bag. He doesn’t blame them. Compared to their formal suits and shiny shoes Kai looks like a stranded elementary kid with his pastel get-go and fluffy brown hair. If not for his height Kai is pretty sure one of them would've had called child services the moment he entered the lobby.

The omega tries to play it cool but the stares don’t stop. Kai begins to sweat nervously. He usually likes to be the center of attention for sure, but not this kind of attention. He wishes he’s a good student who won’t ever skip his lecture but it’s already too late to back out now.

“So,” he clears his throat, red cheeks with embarrassment. “Anyone knows where Soobinie—I mean, Choi Soobin’s room is?”

“I’m sorry but may I ask who you are? And what your relationship with the young boss?” the security asks.

Kai frowns. “I’m Kai, his mate.”

Everyone goes still before half of them let out a chuckle while the other half smile condescendingly.

“I mean no offense but if you’re one of young boss’ admires I suggest you to get out now before Mr. Kim sees you.” one of the employees, obviously a beta, pipes up. “Trust me he will not hesitate to ruin your life like he did the previous ones.”

Kai’s face does a one-eighty. “P-Pardon?”

“You know,” he shrugs, “Young boss’ has so many omegas and betas who keeps making up stories about how they’re his mate or boyfriend slash girlfriend so they could meet him personally. Once, one of them even managed to bypass Mr. Kim, young boss’ secretary and waited inside his room without anyone knowing and you can imagine what happened next. Utter chaos.”

“So after that, we’re prohibited to give any access to any of young boss’ room without Mr. Kim’s approval.” Another employee, this time an omega butts in. “It’s a given though. The incident was so bad, I mean the young boss almost got kis—”

“Ningning?" 

The omega turns around to see his alpha – who looks super stunning in his formal suit and parted hair - standing in front of the half-opened lift with Seokjin-hyung in tow.

"God, I'd never thought I would see you here of all places! Do you miss me that much, my gum?”

Everyone lets out a dramatic gasp when Soobin, the said ‘young boss’ begins to walk into his direction without Mr. Kim, or Kim Seokjin, interfering. Instead the older omega is looking at Kai with so much fondness in his eyes while waving his hand. It's all silent, everyone watches their young boss practically skipping towards the stranger with this super big smile on his handsome face. But instead of returning that smile like he usually does, Kai’s lips unconsciously form a pout.

“Forget it.” he huffs, mood completely ruined. He doesn’t even try to hide his displeased expression when he briskly turns around and stomps his foot. “I’m leaving!”

“Hey,” Kai flinches when Soobin takes a hold of his arm, “What’s wrong, baby? At least talk to me before you leave. I’m worried.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” he pulls his arms away harshly and continues to walk. “Now if you excuse me—”

_“Huening Kai, stop right there.”_

At the sharp commanding tone, Kai immediately feels a shiver goes down his body. Soobin rarely orders him around, let alone using his alpha voice on him. A small whimper escapes his mouth as he tries to keep standing. His legs seriously feel like jelly right now.

“Follow me.”

A soft whisper against his right ear. Kai closes his eyes. His mind is a mess, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. All he knows is his alpha is mad at him and he’s going to get punished. So he lets Soobin lead him into the lift, and then everything becomes a blur.

The next time he opened his eyes, they’re inside an empty room, and judging by the endless pictures of them scattered here and there it must be Soobin’s private office. Kai squeaks softly when his alpha props him on his desk while he cages him between his arms. He holds his breath when Soobin gently removes the cute, round glasses from his face before putting it safely inside his drawer. Raising his head slowly Kai tries to avoid any eye contact by watching the wall behind Soobin’s back, only to stare wide eyed and embarrassed at the sight of his alpha’s dark expression and disheveled appearance.

"I’m sorry, alpha." Kai says softly, wishing he could hide under the desk in embarrassment. “Please don’t be mad.”

“You think I’m mad, angel?” his alpha lets out a few chuckles. “That’s funny. Both of us know I can’t ever get mad at you no matter what you do.”

“But you used your alpha voice on me. You only use that when you’re angry….” The omega whimpers. “I’m sorry, hyungie. I promise I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Kai looks down at his lap until he feels a hand touch his chin. He blinks back his tears when Soobin lifts his face up until their eyes meet each other.

The omega thinks he’s going to get scolded until Soobin leans closer and kisses him, hard. His heart feels like it’s going to burst, but Kai manages to calm himself down enough to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back. The air feels cold against his sensitive skin, but strangely he doesn’t mind it that much. All he can feel is warmth and Soobin’s lips on him.

After a minute or two Soobin pulls away only to pick his way down his exposed chin and off to the side. Kai lets out a needy whine when his alpha sucks on that sensitive spot just behind his ear—the spot that no one else can find but him. Kai can feel his muscular arm sneaking around his waist to pull him closer while the other skims through his hair, making a mess of his curls. He continues to leave trail of kisses along his jawline before he nips down at one spot between his collarbone and the junction of his neck, which in turn makes him moan loudly. The omega just knows it’s going to leave a bruise, a mark that shows everyone that someone already claimed him—made him theirs. But it’s still not enough, he needs more.

“No, baby doll. Not here, alright?” Kai lets out a tiny whimper when his alpha suddenly withdraw from his neck. “Listen, about that, I was just—I panicked. I knew something was wrong with you but you were so adamant to leave. I had no choice but to raise my voice, kitten, please forgive me?”

The omega shakes his head, “It’s not your fault, hyungie. I should have listened—I’m sorry for being too childish.”

“Hey, no, don’t say those things,” Soobin protests, “You’re not childish, okay? Now tell me what’s wrong. I hate it when my sunshine is sad.”

“It’s just….” Kai pulls his lower lip between his teeth, “You never told me about them.”

Soobin blinks. “Who?”

“You know who,” he frowns. “Those stupid betas and omegas—”

“Ahhhh,” his alpha cuts him off, his face suddenly brightens. “So it’s because of them? Thank god.”

Kai pouts. “What do you mean by thank god?”

Soobin laughs and pulls him into a hug. “I thought my baby boy were mad at me because I did something that upset him. No lie I was ready to go on my knees and beg for your forgiveness if it’s true. Please don’t do that again—or at least tell me what’s wrong instead of giving me the silent treatment.”

“But I was, _am_ , mad at you.” Kai huffs. “You kept such an important thing for me. Why wouldn’t I be mad?”

“Because you love me.” Soobin says cheekily. “Now, let’s talk about the fact that you skipped your class to see me. Do you think I wouldn’t notice, cutiepie?”

“Meanie, you’re trying to change the subject, aren’t you? Do you think I would fall for that? Huh?” accuses him, but then he crosses his hand and pouts. “Fine. I missed my alpha, okay? Now kiss me again.”

Soobin laughs before he leans down to connect their lips together. “Anything for you, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooo, what about another continuation??? say yes if you agree


End file.
